The Sleeping Beauty
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: Nina has been in a coma for 3 monthes and the doctors might take her off life support and allow her to die because they think she has no chance of surviving. The one thing is that Fabian doesn't think she will die. Rated T for Pregnancy moments. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sleeping Beauty**_

_**So I decided to do a little oneshot for my stories instead of doing a multi shot. Sorry I haven't updated for a while on the other stories but I've had a lot of school work lately. Sorry about spelling and grammer mistakes I'm on the laptop and it doesn't have Microsoft so therefore i'm using notepad which doesn't have spellcheck or grammercheck at all. This take place in modern times and is a Fina story:**_

_**Nina has been in a coma for 3 monthes and the doctors might take her off life support and allow her to die because they think she has no chance of surviving. The way she ended up in a coma was because she was hit by Rufus Zeno while walking back to the house with Fabian. Fabian doesn't want the doctors to take her off the life support because he thinks there is still a chance that she is alive. Only Sibuna knows who the real person who hit her is because Rufus hadn't been found and when they told the police that it was Rufus they said there was no possible way that could be him because he had died already.**_

The Sleeping Beauty:

Fabian's POV:

I was listening to the doctors tell me that they may need to take Nina, MY Nina, off of the only thing that has been keeping her alive for these past 3 monthes. She was hit on the night of our graduation while we were walking home from the party.

**!$#%%$#%$#&^%&* FLASHBACK !##%#%$%$#^#$%^!#$**

We were all alone and the others had already gone home since it was like 1 in the morning; when Rufus came up from behind us in his reddish orangish car and hit Nina from the back. She instantly flew forewords and hit a tree. Rufus sped away and I ran to Nina and looked for wounds. She was bleeding from the head and there was a gash the length of her arm going down her arm. "Nina, please wake up." I whispered into her ear. I yanked my cell phone from my pocket and dialed 911. The lady on the phone said, "911, what's your emergency?" "Hello, my girlfriend wass just in a hit and run accident that her sent her into a tree. I need an ambulance right away." "What is your destination?" I looked at the street signs and said, "24th street and Ballard Road. Please hurry!" "We're sending an ambulance around right now. Sir, please state you and your girlfriends names." "Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin." "Ages." "18 and 17." "Birthdates?" "Mine is April 19th, 1993 and her's is July 7th, 1993. Please hurry she's bleading from the head and the arm badly." "Fabian, I need you to put something around her arm and her head to make sure she doesn't lose to much blood.

_**#$#%#$%#$% V$#%^546!#^PRESENT#$%#!$^%#$T&^%&(*$%^W$#%$^#&(**_

That was one of the worst nights of my life. Nina, has been asleep through Amber and Alfies engament party, Mick and Mara's wedding_**, (They got engaged when they turned 18.)**_ And Patricia and Jeromes twins births,**_ (Teen pregnancy.)_** Nina is the godmother of the identical twin girls, Nina and Amber. Patricia decided to name them after her two best friends in the world.

1 week after the doctors had told me they may have to take Nina off life support, the doctors told me something that changed my life forever; Nina was 7 months pregnant. I had noticed that she had been getting fatter when we were at school and that she was sick in the mornings but I was to blind to realize the truth. "How many?" I silently asked the doctor. "Triplets,2 girls, 1 boy. We thought you already knew so we didn't tell you. If you want your children to survive we must have and emergency C- section and we don't know if she will survive." "Please try to save her and the children." She nodded and went to prep Nina for the C Section.

**~~~ Not going through the details of the birth because I don't want you to get sick~~~~**

4 hours after the babies were born, I named them Patricia, Amber and James. After the mystery me and Mick had drifted apart and weren't the best of friends anymore. The doctor came in and said that Nina was dying becuase she had some internal bleeding that hadn't been deteceted early enough. "Let me go see her pleased." I stepped into the hospital room and looked at Nina, she would never get to know her children, me and her would never get married. I reached into my pocket and took the Eye of Hourus out and put it around her neck. Hoping that it stil held some of it's magical powers form when we were Sophmores I kissed her. Her body was encased in a golden glow and when it disappeared she opened her beautiful hazel eyes and weakly said, "Fabian , what happened?" "Rufus ran you over. The police wouldn't believe us that it was him that ran you over and are still looking for him. We have 3 children now too." "You found out didn't you about the babies?" "Yeah and I love each and everyone of them. I better get the nurse." I ran out of the room and went and grabbed a nurse from the front desk. The nurse came in and checked Nina over. "Well Miss. Martin looks like your good as new. Would you like to meet your triplets?" "Yes, yes please." The nurse left and Nina asked me, "What did you name them?" "Well the first little girl is Amber Sarah and she looks just like you, the second girl is named Patricia Marie and she has the same color hair and eyes as Amber, the boy is name James Jerome and he has my colored straight hair and my eyes. They are all so adorable." (Pictures of the babies will be on my page, only one picture for the girls)

After the nurse had wheeled in the babies, Nina picked up Amber and held her close. "You are just adorable Amber. I will always love you. Fabian what will we do for a home and a room for the kids?" "Well while you were in a coma, I took the liberty of buying Anubis House because we were the last graduating class at our school and the houses were put for sale. Patricia and Jerome and there twins Nina and Amber moved in the Isis House next dooe, Mara and Mick moved into the Zues House, and Alfie and Amber moved into the Hera House. Now we're all neighbors. I sent Amber and the others to paint a nursery for the babies and already had furnture ordered which should arrive today and Amber and Patricia will set that up" "How can you afford this all?" "Took over , fathers buisness and we have all the money we will need to raise our children." She smiled and soon fell asleep.

_**How was that for a one shot that took me 30 minutes. Please vote on my poll that is on my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sleeping Beauty So this is the epilouge for the Sleeping Beauty. Nina's makeup is the white and gold colors on the pallet of eyeshadow and her hair do is the same color as her regulsr hair do.**_  
><em><strong>disclaimer:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Today we have Nina and Fabian:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nina: Fina- Percabeth Fan does not own us or House of Anubis.<strong>_

_**Fabian: She only owns the plot, and her telivision.**_  
><em><strong>Nina: She also owns any new character names.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fabian and Nina: She also owns 2 dogs and 558 books at her home.<strong>_  
><em><strong>ME: ON WITH THE STORY<strong>_

EPILOGUE

Fabians POV Today is the day, the day that Nina and I get married. This is also the day that could be the best or worst day of our lives. I wasn't able to see her but I had Alfie and Jerome tell me what wass going on in the girl's dressing room. "Nina, iss being terrerized by Amber about her makeup." said Jerome "She won't let Amber near her with the pink eyeshadow. Isn't that so Jerome?" "Quite so Alfie." "Guy's you made sure Joy isn't coming right?" I asked. I didn't want Joy to come because she liked me and even after the Amber II, Patricia II and James were born she tried to get me to leave. She was pretty much the one who tried to talk the doctors into cutting Nina off of the life support monthes ago. "Yes we did. Don't worry Fabian your wedding will be the best outdoor wedding Anubis House has ever seen." said Jerome. "Good. We better get going; the wedding is about to start soon." We left the tent that we were in and I stood below the arch just as the "HERE COMES THE BRIDE" music started. Nina walked down the ailse just as the sun went down. The last rays hit her hair causing it to send a glow. When Nina finally reached the altar I looked in her face and saw that she had barely any makeup on. "Nina, you look-" "Embarresing right?" "No beautiful." She smiled and the priest kept going on with the wedding stuff. "We are gatherd here today to join in marriage Fabian Lucas Rutter and Nina Grace Martin. If anyone does not wish these 2 to be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace." He was quiet for a minute when a voice spoke up. "I do!" _'Oh Joy it's JOY'_ I thought to myself as everyone else gasped. "Joy, what are you doing here?"asked Nina. "Oh shut it Martin. You know why I'm here to take what was mine first." "Jerome, Alfie please take care of this unwanted guest please." sneered Patricia. Jerome and Alfie got up and dragged a kicking and yelling Joy towards secutity. We carried on with thewedding after that sudden outburst. After the wedding was done and the reception was over me and Nina along with the babies walked into our home and went straight to bed because at 5 the next morning we were heading for a European Cruise for a month.

_**Well that was a pretty short epilogue and that is the final thing for this two shot. Remember to vote on the poll on profile please.**_


End file.
